Someone's Dream, Another's Nightmare
by DreamsCloud
Summary: Serena is haunted by her guilt conscience because of a deep secret she holds from Darien.
1. Default Chapter

Someone's Dream, Another's Nightmare

Hello all! This is my first time writing and posting this up so please be very gentle. I must tell you I'm a beginner and I highly recommend the writers Rena Cresten, Amp, and GemStar they are more of the advanced writer if that's what you prefer. Anyways being the first time writer I'm giving this little piece I thought out and seeing what you think first before I do anything else. Just to let you know I don't own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.

Chapter One

It was now two in the morning and the fires had risen even higher. Why? Why was this happening to me? Serena thought to herself. It was all my fault. If only I hadn't cheated Darien, If only I had been so true. It started out a stunning night she considered. Yes she had dinner prepared, candles lit and the mood music set. Indeed it was magical but she had to tell him. Her big mouth had told him that she had kissed and for a moment felt something for another man. Though she had tried so hard to explain that it was lust and a blunder, he was very angry and in the mists of their dispute, he had accidentally knocked over a lit candle that sat so beautifully on the table. That candle then struck another and both went deafening onto the floor, one catching onto the table cloth that dangled so low and the other caught on to some string that slithered away from the carpet that it was once woven into. From then on, the fire spread, filling Darien's apartment with smoke and heat that was so unbearable. 

"Where is Darien?" letting it all speculate through her mind she sustained. "Was he so mad that he left me behind? If only I hadn't. No that was important now. What's important is to get out alive." Without faltering she crawled out from around the couch where she stayed for so long, sneaking a quick look once in awhile for a way out. 

"_Darien? Darien, Where are you?" _She bellowed out but was broken up by a few harsh coughs from the smoke that filled her lungs so quickly.

From above she heard screeches from above, followed by cracks and crashes. Serena closed her eyes and muttered softly.

"_Don't Look up Serena, whatever you do don't look up_" Hot tears shaped and her heart beat rapidly while not listening to herself, she looked up swiftly to see parts of the ceiling sagging down, about to let go. Instantaneously she froze. For once she couldn't think of an intelligent way to get out of this mess.

"_Oh God. Darien_?" Her voice became so small, letting out a tiny shriek while more tears curved down her soft pale cheeks. The last crack was heard before the piece of ceiling let go and plundered toward her. She wanted to scream, but like a cottonmouth that hadn't had water for days, nothing came out. At that moment her breath went absent. She tried so hard to draw in but nothing, as the ceiling piece became nearer every second. Quickly she closed her eyes

"_NO!" _She opened her eyes to find herself in bed clenching the sheets tightly and covered in a thick blanket of sweat. It was a merely a nightmare, one that had been so brutal to of visited more then once every week. _How long can I let this go on? _She screeched while watching Darien with loving eyes.

"_Oh Darien, I'm so sorry_" She whispered tenderly, making sure he didn't wake at her expense. Gently, Serena slanted over, pecked him on the cheek then turned aside to fall asleep again.

"_What is she hiding? Why does she do this every night after having a nightmare?_ "Darien wondered while lying there after being awakened by her deadly scream. A sudden thought aided by pain shot through him.

__

"Oh God, what if she doubts our love, maybe that's it. Maybe she doesn't want to be with me, She wants to be with someone else. No, that's impossible. Serena had never doubted my love for her and I have never hers. I'm hoping that I can find out what is wrong before it starts affecting her school and her position as the new Queen Serenity. I have to protect her in anyway I can, I'm destine to, no matter what we go through." With that he closed his eyes again unaware of everything and anything that she during the last few weeks has been experiencing and most importantly what she is keeping from him."

~~~**~~

Not two hours went by and silence had finally sentenced the room again. The breeze kicked against the curtains ever so soothingly and in the corner by the long glass door lingered a boy who stared at the couple quietly. Was he real? He stood to maybe 3 feet tall at the most. His eyes as blue as Serena's and his hair as black as the dark cold night.

"_Mommy_?" He called delicately. His eyes now filled with tears that rounded his little pink cheeks.

He spoke again, this time with more intent to wake her "Mother?"_ Mother wake up, I need you."_

Serena, hearing this young voice opened her eyes slowly to find him right in front of her.

__

"Mommy? Are you awake? I had a nightmare."

This isn't real. she thought. I don't have a son . Then, If he's not real, why did I feel how cold his hand was when he kindly touched me, begging for attention? Why did I feel the wet cold tear that hit my arm? Most importantly why do I feel a sharp pain of sympathy for this young boy?

"_It's ok, don't cry_" She replied, smiling lovingly "_Dreams can't hurt you," _Reaching for him, she spoke again.

"_So, what did you have a dream about?" _

He pointed to Darien whom was still fast asleep. _" I had dream that you were my mommy but he's not my daddy, you lied to him, mommy, you told him everything was fine."_

Before she could finish pulling him up to put him on her lap she let go of him, stunned of his reply.

__

"What?" Her eyes began to sting from the hot tears that formed from letting it all sink in.

"_Why mom, why? Why did you lie?" _He questioned politely.

Serena felt her heart ach even worse. By this time she didn't feel any pity for the boy anymore and had wished he would go away. She placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes but the voice continued.

__

"Why Mommy, Why? Why did you lie? WHY? WHY? WHY?

"NO!" Her deadly scream again pierced the night, and yet again she woke up drenched in sweat and hands clenched to the sheets. However this time it was different. 

__

"What is this, It was only one night and only. only.." Noticing the nearest breeze that blew against her bare skin cut off her words. 

Immediately, she turned to where Darien laid and smiled. It must have been a romantic night that she had forgotten about. With that, she turned to Darien to give him another kiss but stopped when she thought her eyes had turned against her by seeing a man that it wasn't Darien. She shook him gently.

"_Darien?" _The body next to her turned to return her kiss. It was he. 

"_What's the matter, sweetheart? Don't you remember? You left Darien. You ...you love me now. Honey, you're shaking? Are you all right? Was last night all right? Are you angry with me? Just think baby, now we can love and fight anything and still be together. I swear it will be ok."_

So many emotions boiled inside her. She couldn't express them all at the same time but could make out but three. Sadness for missing Darien and his rosy kisses, Anger for what she has now, and frustration for not remembering making this choice so she may of kicked herself for it. 

__

"Oh God, please no." All she could do was cry. Cry away her new love, cry away that terrible dream about their son, and cry away her new life. She did so, in fact she cried away another awful dream until she found herself back in Darien's arms. 

Darien rocked her gently and whispered calming words that she couldn't quite make out but soothed her anyways.

"_ It's all right. It will be ok, Serena. I'm here and won't ever leave your side, no matter what. Please don't cry."_

Serena stopped a moment hanging onto that phrase_. "No matter what?" _She repeated.

He then desists from rocking her and with his right hand pulled her face towards him for a kiss to seal his promise.

Serena closed her eyes and as his lips locked hers she felt warmth she had been aching for throughout her dreaming and from the moment she woke up. In her heart she felt love, and all the while she knew this would happen again tomorrow so she had to go to the base of the problem. She had to tell Darien about the sacred, passionate, kiss.

#


	2. Coming Clean

Hello, Bonjour and all that good stuff. I would first off like to say wow, As few as they are thank you to those who did take time to review my chapter. You are appreciated! Alright, here you go here is what the few of you have been waiting for Chapter 2. No, I don't own any characters mentioned in this fan-fiction. Now that we have that cleared, enjoy you guys. I'm happy to keep going only if you guys like.

Turning to look at her kingdom, Serena sighed seeing something totally different from what she expected. This kingdom she thought, This kingdom was once a beautiful place and now, well now she had no idea what to think. Maybe, she had thought differently because her actions reflected on such sight of the kingdom. Maybe it was cold, dark, and quiet because she had done something so awful that made herself feel cold, aching for the warmth of her lover's arms in truth of everything known. Darkness, because what she did was a dark cruel deed that even to herself made her think that she is one of the evil villains like Queen Beryl . Lastly, it was quiet, oh so quiet because there was nothing she could say. Nothing could make this go away. She knew that she wasn't ready to let Darien, whom she had fought side by side for so long, go. However, she also wasn't ready to tell him of her horrible act. Yes, staring at her kingdom did indeed remind her of herself and as much as it hurts she then knew that it was time to make this kingdom beautiful again.. With much hesitation, Serena turned to her bed where Darien had not yet awakened. Gently, she leaned over and whispered softly.

"_Darien" _A sudden warm tear caressed her cheeks as the "n" part in the echo back to her. 

"_Darien, wake up please, we need to speak." _Did I say that right? She wondered. She didn't want to worry him. Wait, what was she thinking of course she has reason to worry, she did him wrong and if it wasn't for a phone call that had cut it off it would've been a lot worse.

~~~***~~~

The night's cold breeze whispered softly in a small garden that stood in a field that seemed to last forever. Darien stood solemnly watching a single red rose sway softly to the breeze as if it were dancing to a beautiful melody. The stars glowed magnificently to match the garden's beauty. As for the moon, he thought, it's as beautiful as the Moon Princess, Serenity. Wait, Serenity, where was she? It was getting late and she was supposed to have been here. For a moment he felt like a child that was forbidden to see his friend and sensed a sudden rush of excitement. He then blissfully looked around for his beautiful girl hoping she would get here sooner. 

"_Darien?" _Her soft voiced whispered. Without hesitation he whipped around spreading his arms out to greet her but when he did no one was there. Was this a trick? Mind boggling perhaps. All that was seemed to disappear. The garden, the rose, the moon and stars all faded until it seemed like it was a deep black hole. Cold, lonely, and lifeless. He then wrapped his arms around himself knowing that she wouldn't return to him and he wouldn't have his beautiful moment that he's been hoping for.

__

"Hello Darien." Her soft voice called out like before. This time it was real. This time he decided he wasn't going to led it fade away as he lashed around opening his arms yet again, filling them with the warm body of Serena. 

"Oh my love, where have you been? I've missed you." Darien's heart thundered as he spoke these lines. He knew that something happened. Something terrible that will hurt them for a long time to come.

Instead of an honest answer she repeated herself. 

"Darien, Darien." She cried out again

With that she and the cold hole disappeared leaving him alone yet again. Frantically, he searched around the emptiness that surrounded him then stared down at his hands blankly as he too began to disappear. Slowly as he disappeared more and more he returned to reality where his love called him desperately. Darien opened his eyes slowly and smiled at the site of a soothing face.

"_Hello, love_" He whispered softly. Feeling that something was disturbing her, his smile then turned into a deep frown, "Is there anything wrong?"

Ha! Was there anything wrong? Boy, what a question to ask. Of course there was something wrong.

"_Darien, On your way to America did you think of Rini or me?" _Asking a typical Serena question was the only way she could think of to get Darien's mind off something upsetting. Darien smiled weakly. 

"Serena, not a day goes by that I don't think of you equally, you are my world, my present" He passed a moment, grabbing her hand and kissing her sweet lips softly.

"_And my future."_

Darien reached up again pushing aside a bang that hung in Serena's sweet face. Serena felt stiff, like her heart has skipped a beat. Was she ready to return to Darien? What was she thinking? Of course she was. Darien said she is the present and future of course that means that they are meant to be together forever. Even Rini is attestation that they will last forever. Then if it is meant to be then why does she feel like she did before? Why does she feel like she's deceiving someone she loves? It couldn't be real. She had to show Darien that she loved him with all her heart no matter what her stupid heart was truly saying. While thinking of those appalling feelings, a deep cold breeze flew through the open glass door pushing aside the curtains and surrounding Serena as her reality again vanished.

"_Ah, my love, Dumpling_."

"What?!" Quickly she blinked, trying to see Darien but instead she saw him.

"_Where's Darien? Where am I?"_

"Take it easy meatball head! Your brain might short circuit at this rate." A recognizable voice rang. 

"Rei?" She sobbed, spinning swiftly to find all four girls sitting side by side, chuckling at Serena's archetypal crybaby howl. 

"_You know Serena if you studied each time you cried you would be getting straight A's." _Lita chirped 

"_Cut it out, Lita. She's obviously been in a world of her own in the past well... Twelve minutes."_ The second blond haired girl known as Mina replied. Each girl chipped in a little more until the four of them where quarrelling in harsh, loud tones. Serena stood watching them in bewilderment. What happened to Darien? She had to know. There is no possible way it all deteriorated to become nothing. The voice that once seemed to be fading became louder and for her it became harder and harder to think about everything. 

"_Don't tell me that you never drift away to daydream Amy_!" Rei shouted

"_I don't know that you're talking about, I have no time to daydream with finals ahead_!" She replied defending herself

" _They are three months away_!" Lita exclaimed

"_You can't be too sure_." She answered back

"_Are you sure you can't rub off on Serena at all?" _Mina asked smiling. They all giggled 

again.

"_STOP IT!" _Serena screamed, tears streaming down uncontrollably. _"Please, I must know. Where is Darien? I need to see him." _

"I'm right here Serena, open your eyes." Darien's soft, sweet voice whispered out to her. _"Open your eyes."_

Slowly she did and what was once real was restored.

"_Serena, Please tell me what's going on? You've been like ever since we got back from the last fight_" He grabbed her hands a stared at her eyes with a sorrowful frown. 

"_Please, I need to know."_

Oh God, was this it? Was this the moment of truth? It had to be. This feeling had to go. Besides she could never resist Darien when he has that sweet, sad frown on his face.

__

"Darien, I have to tell you." Her words trailed as he interrupted

"Tell me what?" His eyes to her looked like they got bigger in sweetness, which made it even harder to tell him.

Serena gulped, then looked at him with a plain straight face, trying so hard not to cry.

"Darien, when you were away, I felt something that I never thought possible. I dreamed something that I wasn't supposed to dream. Most importantly I...I "She then felt like she lost the words. It was like she had finally found a reason not to tell him. No, she must if it takes saying I must a million times then she will.

"Darien I fell into the arms of another." She Stuttered. The room then went silent as if it had then been abandoned.

"_What do you mean Serena? Please explain this because I just don't understand."_

"_I mean Darien that the two of us got lost in a totally different world and in each other, but I swear it wasn't love it was just an interest."_

"_Just an interest." _Darien repeated his heart heavy in feeling of betrayal. Quickly he got up from the bed, dressed himself in whatever was near and started for the door.

"_Darien, Please. Please don't go. I'm so sorry, you don't even know how sorry I am." _Hot tears trailed each other as contempt as she once was she couldn't hold it anymore.

"_That's right Serena, I don't. I don't know how far it got. I don't want to imagine it." _Darien whispered in a harsh tone.

"Serena, I'm so lost right now I don't know how to find you and keep you for myself. I ." He started but stopped wiping a tear from his left eyes. " _I don't know what to feel right now. I think it's best if I go think for a bit._

Serena pulled the sheet up more hugging it tight while watching him leave.

__

"Darien, Please wait." She called after him.

__

"Is that what you told your other Interest?" He replied before opening the door leading to the hallway.

Just then a beeping began to take over the silence. Small at first the sound grew as each passing second went by. Serena looked around quickly before realizing what it was one of the other Sailor Scouts paging her. It was Amy. Heart still heavy she picked it up slowly, activating the sound and screen. 

"Serena, We have an emergency and need you here. Rei, Lita, Mina, Rini and I have all been fighting for awhile now. We're not sure what it is exactly but need you and Tuxedo Mask A.S.A.P!" Amy exclaimed. 

Without hesitation stood up, tightening her grip on the broach, getting ready to transform. 

"Moon Crisis Power!" Serena called out, transforming herself from a normal teenage girl with problems to Sailor Moon, a hero with problems. However, she couldn't think on it much longer her friends needed her and couldn't let them down. Quickly, she ran out of the room down a stairwell to the front door. Before opening it she paused.

__

"I hope that in time Darien forgives me. I hope he can understand that it he only whom I truly love but for now I have to be strong." Wiping a tear from her beautiful blue eyes, she opened the door running out to the fight and without warning straight into Darien.

__

"Darien, what are you doing? I ... I thought you left." She spoke softly putting on a small smile of hope.

__

"I am." Darien replied. That was all he could say. Though wanting to say much more like how could you or do you really love me, I am was all he could seem to get out of his mouth, like everything else was blocked from his brain.

"Oh.... I see. Well, I got a page from Amy. They need us." She cried tugging on his hand lightly. Darien pulled away.

__

"Darien! Please, our friends need us. We can't let our fight get in the way of what we are and do." Once again tears formed as she spoke these words.

She's right, Darien considered. It would be wrong to have the other girls wounded on account of their dispute. With that, he rapidly changed. At the end of it revealing a picture in his mind of Rini playing peacefully in the park while Serena and him talked on a nearby bench.

"_No. I can't do this. I need to go." _He beamed altering things in his mind.

Serena's big smile turned over. _"What? No, Darien Please."_

Darien glanced at her stiffly _"Serena I have known you in what seems like forever, and in that time I have fallen so deep in love with you the mightiest person in the galaxy could take that away. Ironically, you felt the same way, or so I thought. Now I really don't know what to think." _finishing his words, he returned to his normal self and headed off to the distance.

__

"Your really leaving. Darien?" she called out softly. "_When will you be back? You will be back .. won't you?_

Darien didn't reply rather glanced at her with angry eyes before turning again not knowing if he himself wanted to come back.


End file.
